The present invention relates to a fire-proof buri filament material made from a rattan buri. The invention also relates to a process for making such a fire-proof buri filament material.
The filament material which is used in making an artificial Christmas tree, a garland or any of a variety of artificial decorative articles, is most commonly made from PVC (polyvinyl chloride). As PVC does not descompose easily and produces poisonous gas when burned, it is not proper to use PVC for making such filament material. For environmental protection's sake, any plastic filament material shall not be used for making a decorative article.